evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
S.M.A.R.T. (AvAOD Universe)
The Supernatural Military-Adjacent Response Team (better known by it's acronym "S.M.A.R.T.") is, as put by one of it's higher commanders, "a clandestine order of highly-skilled men and women dedicated to the eradication of evil in all its supernatural forms, but most especially those related to the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis." S.M.A.R.T. first appeared in the comic Ash Vs. The Army of Darkness #1. History S.M.A.R.T. was founded by Lord Arthur, The Wise Man, and Sheila shortly after Ash Williams departed the middle ages to return to his proper time. The trio agreed that the world would need protecting from supernatural forces in Ash's absence, and using a crude homemade chainsaw resembling the one used by Ash himself, passed down writings and fighting styles reminiscent of those used by "The Promised One". Over the years, S.M.A.R.T. would be prevalent through history from 1300 AD onward, and at some point eventually became a division of the United States National Security Agency. Throughout it's existence, the organization would collect many pages of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, though it never held a completed copy of the book in its archives. Notable Members Director Friedrich Doctor Glen Friedrich was the director of S.M.A.R.T. in the early 21st Century, and prior to his encounter with Ash Williams, had been for over 20 years. Wanting for S.M.A.R.T. to no longer be treated as the laughing stock division of the NSA, Friedrich hatched a plot to create an army of Deadite S.M.A.R.T. soldiers, and began secretly copying pages of the Necronomicon. These copied pages were distributed by Friedrich (with the assistance of a girl named Tina) in-between pages of library books at Alan Shepherd High School in Dearborn, Michigan, which resulted in the creation of many Deadite students and staff, a testing ground to see if he actually could control the undead spirits. The testing proved successful, and caught the attention of Ash Williams. During the homecoming dance, Friedrich turn all of the students gathered in the school gymnasium into Deadites, revealing his plan to Williams and Commander Digges. In the chaos occurring in the gym, Friedrich escaped, though Ash swore that wherever Friedrich would reappear, he'd be ready for him. Commander Digges Alexis Digges is a field commander in S.M.A.R.T., and one of the first to realize that Ash Williams was truly "The Promised One" written of in ancient texts passed down from the time of Lord Arthur. Prior to meeting Ash, she had served with S.M.A.R.T. for five years. When Director Friedrich revealed that he was behind the outbreak of Deadite possessions at Alan Shepherd High School, Digges fought alongside Ash against the mutated Sargent Westlake. Sargent Westlake Eugene Westlake was a Sargent (formerly on latrine duty) in the S.M.A.R.T. organization who worshiped "The Promised One", viewing him as a cold-hearted killer and equally as ruthless as the Deadites he slayed. Westlake was the only other known person to know of Friedrich's plan to create a Deadite army, and willingly became a test subject for the director to experiment on. The testing resulted in Westlake becoming a Deadite himself, though he kept this hidden from other members of S.M.A.R.T. until Friedrich struck at the homecoming dance. Getting into a skirmish with Ash in the halls of Alan Shepherd High School, the Deadite Westlake lost a hand to the Promised One he once idolized, but then grew a "chainsaw hand" made of flesh similar to Ash's saw. Westlake was eventually killed for good by hidden saws located on Ash's new and improved Oldsmobile, his body shredded into several halves. Sgt. "Boomer" Sticks Sargent "Boomer" Sticks was a member of S.M.A.R.T. during World War II. In 1942, Sticks, along with other members of his "S-Company", were sent by S.M.A.R.T. to bust up a Nazi squadron that was experimenting with the supernatural and occult rituals. Equipment * All SMART soldiers were outfitted with double-barrel shotguns and custom "chainsaw hands", though unlike the real Ash Williams, they were not forced to cut off their hands to "wear" these chainsaws. Category:Organizations/Groups